1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink cartridge refilling system for refilling a conventional printer ink cartridge, and to a method of refilling an ink cartridge.
2. The Prior Art
It is common to refill a conventional printer ink cartridge by drilling an aperture in a wall of the ink cartridge and forcing ink through the aperture and into the cartridge with a syringe. Once the desired quantity of ink has been transferred to the cartridge, a plug is placed into the aperture to cover it and thereby prevent ink from escaping from the cartridge.
While this method is satisfactory for refilling an ink cartridge, it is cumbersome and messy because it is likely to result in spillage of ink. In addition, because it is often necessary to carry out several filling operations with the syringe before the ink cartridge is full, these disadvantages are repeated with each filling operation. Also, carrying out repeated filling operations is time consuming.